


Frères d'une Mer Lointaine

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Esteban, Backstory, Gen, Sailing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Janvier 1521. Lors de sa première traversée du Pacifique, Mendoza sauve un enfant d'une tempête. Il ne sait pas encore à quel point ce bébé va changer sa vie, et où les mènera ce voyage.





	Frères d'une Mer Lointaine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brothers on an Endless Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154341) by [Sandentwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins). 

Le bébé dormait profondément, couché dans un berceau de fortune fait d'une vieille caisse, pelotonné avec soin dans l'une des rares couvertures épargnées des puces et des mites. La tangue du bateau sur les eaux désormais calmes du Pacifique l'avait vite bercé, alors que la nuit tombait lentement sur le bleu infini de l'horizon. Sous la lumière tremblante de la lanterne de la cabine, son petit visage avait un léger teint doré, qui accentuait la douce rondeur de ses joues. C'était dur à voir sous la couverture, mais ses petites mains potelées étaient solidement refermées sur l'étrange bijou d'or qu'il portait au cou.

Assis non loin, Mendoza achevait de se sécher, essayant d'ignorer les frissons qui parcouraient encore sa peau glacée de vent et d'eau de mer. Il jouait avec sa chemise depuis un long moment déjà, au lieu de l'enfiler, car son esprit était encore criblé de pensées. Tout s'était passé si vite, et maintenant que les choses s'étaient quelque peu calmées, les émotions et doutes repoussés par l'adrénaline refaisaient surface à toute vitesse.

Un homme venait de mourir. Emporté par les vagues et la tempête, son navire brisé et voué à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan, il n'y avait guère d'espoir quant à sa survie. Et son visage hantait encore les pensées choquées de Mendoza, car une telle rencontre était difficile à oublier. Cette expression de peur, de pure _panique_ qui crispait les traits de cet homme, et l'effroi qui s'était emparé de sa voix qui appelait de désespoir. Il l'entendait encore, l'entendait encore appeler à l'aide, supplier Mendoza dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qui était terrorisée de l'approche des dangers de l'océan.

Mendoza s'était approché, avait voulu lui prendre le bras, la taille, n'importe quoi– mais à la place, un bébé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué lui fut mis dans les bras. Et il avait hésité, confus pendant une fraction de seconde, où il n'a pas bougé avant de vouloir l'atteindre à nouveau; et cette fraction de seconde avait tout provoqué. Peut-être que s'il avait mieux fait, il aurait pu mieux saisir ce marin, il aurait pu le faire s'accrocher à son filin. S'il avait nagé plus vite, il aurait pu les avoir tous deux sauvés avant que les vagues ne frappent. Il aurait pu y faire quelque chose...il aurait pu sauver la vie de cet homme, il aurait pu...

Il aurait pu...

...non. Ç’avait été bien trop dangereux au dehors, il n'aurait rien pu faire même s'il avait eu tout le temps du monde. Pire encore, il aurait pu y laisser sa peau en voulant sauver celle d'un autre; il aurait pu faire tomber le bébé, le perdre aux dents cruelles de l'océan. Il aurait pu tout compromettre plus encore. Ça ne servait à rien de ruminer le passé; le présent était ce qui comptait. Il y avait toujours une chance que les courants aient porté cet homme jusqu'à la côte, qu'il aie survécu à la tempête. Ce n'était guère possible, mais Mendoza choisissait de rester optimiste. Après tout, lui était indemne; et surtout, le bébé était sain et sauf. 

Ce dernier commençait à s'agiter, sans doute réveillé par le bruit de l'eau frappant contre la coque. Mendoza cligna des yeux, comme s'il se réveillait à son tour, et se hâta de se rhabiller avant de se pencher sur le berceau, chuchotant doucement au petit pour essayer de le garder calme. L'équipage du bateau n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir son peu de sommeil interrompu par des braillements.

« Allons donc. », chuchota-t-il. « Retourne dormir. »

Ça sembla fonctionner, le marmot restant silencieux. Maintenant que les choses étaient calmes, Mendoza put regarder cet étrange enfant de plus près. Il était à peine plus vieux qu'un nouveau-né, quelques cheveux bruns recouvrant déjà sa petite tête. C'était difficile à dire sous la lumière de la lanterne, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un natif du Nouveau Monde. Mendoza se demanda alors ce qu'un marin solitaire pouvait bien faire sur les mers avec un bébé aussi jeune; soit cet enfant avait été dérobé à sa famille, soit il était le seul survivant d'un voyage catastrophique.

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient maintenant un orphelin sur les bras.

Il ne connaissait pas l'avis du capitaine à ce sujet. La plus logique des choses à faire serait de laisser cet enfant à qui le prendrait, dès qu'ils toucheraient terre. Mais ils avaient prévu de traverser tout le Pacifique d'une traite, et ne s'arrêteraient pas avant d'atteindre les Îles Philippines de l'autre côté de l'océan. Même avec un temps conciliant, ce serait un voyage de plusieurs mois, en aucun cas supportable pour un bébé de cet âge. De quoi pourraient-ils bien le nourrir? Il doutait sérieusement qu'un nourrisson puisse manger de la viande séchée ou du biscuit. Peut-être que certains matelots ayant des enfants au pays sauraient trouver une solution.

Le bébé bougea à nouveau dans son sommeil, et l'éclat de l'or capta l'attention de Mendoza. Il pencha la tête, et regarda à nouveau l'étrange collier du bébé. Une petite lune dorée, gravée de symboles qu'il ne comprenait pas; la pièce centrale manquait. Mais il savait où elle était, et il s'avérait qu'elle était en sa possession.

Mendoza ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Juste après avoir sauvé cet enfant de l'orage, alors que le navire les remontait à bord, il avait vu le pendentif doré du bébé. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'en est emparé, et a tiré la pièce de sa lune. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas en toucher mot aux autres; peut-être était-ce pure cupidité. L'or n'a pas d'odeur, après tout, et il méritait payement pour son acte d'héroïsme. Personne ne le jugerait, si personne ne le savait.

Il lança la pièce de son doigt, et elle atterrit sur le bureau près de lui dans un bruit métallique. La ramassant, il pouvait sentir son étrange texture, différente de celle de vraies pièces d'or. Elle semblait plus légère, et bizarre d'une certaine façon, mais il ne saurait dire comment. Sans doute en tirerait-il un bon prix. Il la tint à la lumière, regarda le métal luire de toutes parts, et pendant un moment il aurait juré voir les gravures s'illuminer. Mais c'était sans doute son imagination; après tout, il était fatigué. Il la remit donc dans sa poche, où elle serait en sécurité loin de la vue de ces marins grippe-sou. Dont il faisait partie, pour être honnête. Mais il était un bien meilleur marin grippe-sou que ses équipiers, donc il en tirait une certaine légitimité. Personne n'avait dit qu'il se devait d’être honnête. 

« Repose-toi autant que possible. Ça va être un long voyage. »

Il ramena la couverture sur les bras du bébé, et souffla la lanterne.

~~~~~ 

Qu'il est difficile de réfléchir quand la faim vous pend au ventre. Surtout quand on réfléchit pour aider le capitaine dans sa navigation. Mais Mendoza essaya d'ignorer cette sensation, de se concentrer sur sa tâche, et de ne pas se laisser abattre comme tant d'autres déjà. Il doit être fort, s'il veut un jour rentrer dans l'histoire.

La mer est relativement calme, et les trois bateaux n'avaient guère rencontré de problèmes dans leur voyage continu sur l'océan. Mais dans les coques de bois pourrissant, l'humeur avait pris un sacré coup au fil des semaines. La vue continue de ce bleu sans fin, ainsi que des rations réduites de piètre qualité, promettaient un équipage rancunier qui regrettait d’être parti dans cette traversée. La maladie de la mer leur rôdait autour comme une épée de Damoclès, et ceux qui n'avaient pas succombé à ses mains avides étaient affaiblis et fatigués. Même Mendoza se surprit à tousser du sang; mais pour garder son allure forte, il refusa d'en toucher mot. Qu'arriverait-il s'il montrait sa faiblesse? Pas grand-chose, mais ça ferait tout de même la différence. Et c'est ce qui comptait.

Les pensées qu'il essayait de garder claires se firent briser par un bruit non loin. Des pleurs, pour être exact. Assis près de lui, un marin essayait de donner au bébé de cette immonde soupe qu'ils en étaient venus à cuisiner avec du cuir de voiles et de l'eau de mer. Ç’avait un goût horrible et n'offrait sans doute rien de bon, même si ça leur donnait l'illusion d'avoir le ventre plein; mais l'enfant n'en voulait pas du tout, détournant la tête de la cuillère.

« Allez. », soupira le marin. « C'est tout ce qu'il y a, donc si tu ne manges pas, tu n'auras rien d'autre. » 

Mendoza le regarda essayer de raisonner un bébé, ce qui aurait pu être comique s'il n'y avait pas ces implications morbides. Bien sûr qu'un enfant aussi jeune ne supportait pas la dure vie de marin, où la maladie et la faim et les naufrages et les mutineries étaient monnaie courante. Tout le monde ici le savait bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient y faire? Personne dans l'équipage ne supporterait voir cet enfant finir comme tous ces amis qu'ils ont dû balancer par dessus bord. Mais personne n'avait le cœur de l'achever tant qu'ils pouvaient, même ceux qui comprenaient la gravité de la situation. Ceux qui avaient eu des enfants avaient tous fait de leur mieux pour garder le petit en bonne santé, au nom de l'espoir. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils disaient; mais Mendoza savait la vérité. À voir la mer commencer à s'agiter, il savait parfaitement.

Il soupira, et se leva de sa contemplation, se tournant vers le pauvre marin qui avait abandonné l'idée de réveiller les instincts de survie du petit. Avec un petit rire, il lui tapota l'épaule.

« Donne-le moi. Je le ferai manger. »

Le marin haussa un sourcil, mais se contenta de se débarrasser de ce fardeau. Mendoza prit le petit dans ses bras, taisant gentiment ses tentatives de sanglot.

« Eh bien, je sais que ce navire n'est point une taverne de luxe, mais vous devriez revoir vos standards à la baisse, votre petite majesté. »

Il lui caressa la tête, espérant qu'un peu de chaleur le réconforterait. Il aimait bien se faire porter, vu qu'il passait son temps d'une paire de bras à l'autre. Même ceux qui n'avaient jamais été parents comprenaient que garder un enfant de trois mois tout seul sur un bateau secoué de vent et de vagues était une très mauvaise idée. De plus, un peu de chaleur humaine faisait toujours du bien à l'humeur générale.

« Je sais que tu as faim, gamin. Moi aussi. Mais c'est ainsi que sont les choses. Bientôt on accostera terre, et on s'approvisionnera, et ce sera pour le mieux. Peut-être même qu'on pourra te trouver du lait. »

L'enfant renifla, et le regarda de ses yeux d'or liquide. C'était comme regarder un lever de soleil printanier sur l'océan. Avec la lune autour de son cou, ce trait ne faisait qu'ajouter au mystère des origines de cet enfant, qui avait définitivement quelque chose de mystique.

« Voilà ce que je te propose. Je peux te donner quelque chose, mais seulement si tu n'en souffles mot à personne. Ça reste entre nous, d'accord? »

Il vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages, avant de s'asseoir, prenant l'enfant sur sa cuisse. Puis, fouillant sa poche, il en tira une petite branche de plante verte qu'il avait trouvée dans le détroit. Prévoyant les difficultés des mois à venir, l'équipage en avait récolté autant que possible, obtenant une nourriture supplémentaire aujourd'hui épuisée. Mais Mendoza en avait gardé une petite provision juste au cas où, et il avait bien fait.

Il cassa un petit morceau de tige verte, la pressa pour en tirer un peu de jus. Doucement, il la porta à la bouche du bébé, pour essayer de le faire boire. Le goût était bien meilleur que celui de voiles bouillies, et les petits sanglots cessèrent. Il soupira de soulagement, relevant la tête du petit et gardant un œil sur d'éventuels passants.

Lentement, les doigts du bébé s'enroulèrent autour du sien dans un réflexe. Mendoza cligna des yeux, le regardant; et quelque chose dans son expression dut avoir l'air drôle, car ces petites joues sourirent d'amusement. Les mains se resserrèrent, et il n'essaya pas de se dégager, car déjà la mer s'était quelque peu calmée. Et en effet, au-dessus, les nuages s'écartaient, laissant la lumière du soleil réchauffer les corps et les âmes de l'équipage. À cette sensation chaude qui lui caressa le visage, Mendoza ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, petit gars. Mais ne le dis à personne. Si les gens savaient que j'aime des choses, c'en est fini de moi. »

L'enfant gazouilla à nouveau, et continua de mâchonner.

~~~~~ 

Après de longs mois de navigation, enfin mettre pied à terre était un soulagement que rien ne saurait surpasser. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas mangé de fruits frais ou vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un arbre? L'escale dans ces petites îles des Philippines devait être courte, juste le temps de se réapprovisionner et de réparer, mais la présence de natifs a poussé le capitaine à prolonger leur séjour. Et tout se passait bien, car ils avaient même obtenu des épices à échanger et pu répandre leur message à ces sauvages. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'au jour où non.

La fumée se levait lentement dans l'air, alors que le troisième et désormais vide bateau de la flotte se consumait en cendres. Même la danse des flammes ne pouvait sortir Mendoza de ses pensées. Il s'était passé tant de choses, si vite...et maintenant, tout reposait sur lui. Tout, même le destin de leur équipage, était entre ses mains.

Il avait toujours voulu devenir capitaine...mais pas de cette façon. 

Soupirant, il détourna le regard du navire en flammes, et se posta sur le pont inférieur, regardant la mer. Le plan actuel était d'aller au sud-ouest et de quitter l'archipel après une dernière escale, tout en essayant d'éviter les flottes portugaises qui auraient des colonies dans le secteur. C'était le choix le plus raisonnable; ils ne devaient pas s'éterniser. Le voyage était déjà assez long comme ça, et il ne voulait pas risquer la mutinerie. Pourtant les premiers murmures de dissidence lui parvenaient aux oreilles, s'il en croyait ses équipiers fidèles. Ce serait problématique...il devait donc faire bonne figure et leur remonter l'esprit. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une mutinerie maintenant.

Une bonne chose qu'ils aient avec eux un petit rayon de soleil.

Au début, le plan était de laisser le bébé à qui voulait l'adopter. Les natifs des îles auraient pu le garder. Puis tout s'était passé, et alors que tout le monde était occupé à survivre, ça leur était sorti de la tête. Mais de toute façon, l'équipage s'était habitué à cette petite présence à bord.

C'était une bonne chose. Personne ne comprenait comment un bébé avait pu survivre là où des adultes entraînés avaient péri, mais ça redonnait espoir à ceux qui en étaient témoins. Même ceux qui n'aimaient guère les enfants souriaient parfois quand le petit s'intéressait à eux. Et il avait l'air bien parti pour essayer les bras de tout le monde avant la fin du voyage, bien qu'il eut déjà ses favoris. C'est comme si cet enfant savait qui saurait mieux le porter autour du pont ou jouer avec lui, car il était très joueur. Les marins superstitieux ont vite compris que les sourires et rires du bébé étaient la clé d'une navigation calme et ensoleillée, donc le garder heureux et distrait était une tâche essentielle. Surtout quand ses cris apportaient de vilaines tempêtes si on le laissait pleurer trop longtemps, donc tout était mis en œuvre pour lui donner le sourire.

Et en ce moment, le bébé pleurait. Celui qui le portait pour le moment se fit assaillir de regards énervés, alors qu'il essayait de le faire cesser. Mendoza roula les yeux, et se dirigea vers lui pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Tu le tiens mal. Fais attention, ce n'est pas un sac de farine. »

Le bébé sanglota, et tendit ses petits bras vers le capitaine, babillant des syllabes floues. Pour ne pas énerver le petit qui contrôlait le temps, Mendoza le prit délicatement dans ses bras, calmant ses pleurs.

« Tout va bien. », rassura-t-il. « Tout va bien. On n'a pas à être tout ronchon, pas vrai? »

Le bébé renifla, mais au moins il avait cessé de pleurer. Mendoza pouvait sentir les regards qu'on lui jetait, mais décida de les ignorer.

« On dirait que _hermanito_ vous aime bien, capitaine. », remarqua l'un des marins. « Il ne pleure jamais avec vous. »

« – On dirait presque que c'est le vôtre. »

Ah, oui, cette vieille blague. Il la prit avec humour, laissant aller un petit rire.

« Ceci, mes amis, se nomme talent. Vous devriez prendre quelques notes. Maintenant, retournez à vos postes, le pont ne va pas se nettoyer tout seul. »

Ceci sembla les remettre d'aplomb. Au devant, le vent se levait, et le bébé éternua de cette adorable façon enfantine. Mendoza décida de le ramener à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid.

« Repose-toi un peu. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne rates rien du spectacle. Tous les jours se ressemblent, sur les mers infinies. »

Il le reposa tout doucement sur le plancher, et vint relire sa carte pour vérifier leur trajet. L'enfant l'observa, visiblement contenté de sa présence proche, et se mit à gigoter ses petits membres, tombant sur le ventre et remuant comme une chenille. Mendoza le regarda du coin de l’œil, alors qu'il essayait de ramper comme un ver maladroit, et il y parvint presque, mais sa frustration de l'échec amena une autre série de hoquets sanglotants, que Mendoza interrompit avant qu'ils ne commencent en le reprenant dans ses bras.

« D'accord, petite racaille, tu as gagné. Tu sais, tu n'apprendras jamais à marcher si tu tiens tant à te faire porter. »

Ce qui était sûrement pour le mieux. Il n'avait pas du tout besoin de la panique que causerait ce marmot en disparaissant, avec tout l'équipage qui le chercherait. Ce serait une pensée hilarante, si elle n'était pas si dangereuse.

Le petit ne s'en plaignit pas, et se blottit confortablement dans le bras de Mendoza. Ce dernier soupira, et s'assit avec lui, le posant sur sa cuisse.

« Je te jure, tu es vraiment un cas d'école. »

« – Aaaa? »

« – Exactement. »

L'enfant continua de babiller, heureux de se trouver là, au chaud et au sec. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le pendentif à son cou, et il le contempla un moment avant de se remettre à le mâchouiller. Mendoza avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de le faire cesser, donc s'il se blessait, ce serait de sa faute.

« ...tu sais, ça fait longtemps que personne ne s'est assis là où tu es. Tu en as de la chance. »

L'enfant le regarda, clignant des yeux. Une seconde plus tard, le menton de Mendoza se retrouva tout recouvert de bave de bébé, amenée par une main curieuse. Ah, oui. Ça faisait également longtemps qu'on lui avait bavé dessus, mais honnêtement il aurait préféré oublier cela.

« _Hermanito_, arrête ça, veux-tu? »

Il s’arrêta, même si pas tout de suite. Mendoza dut lui donner une vieille plume pour attirer son attention et ses mains ailleurs, veillant à ce qu'il ne se crève pas un œil avec. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur à rire, une telle innocence enfantine le fit rêver. 

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'attacher. Personne ne devrait. Et pourtant ils l'ont tous fait, entichés de ce « petit frère » qu'ils ont plus ou moins adopté. Même l'ancien capitaine avait apprécié la présence à bord de ce bébé, ne serait-ce que pour son étrange influence sur le soleil. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que personne ne lui avait encore donné de nom, car il en avait certainement un que personne ne connaissait. Ceux qui l'adopteraient lui donneraient un nom, aussi. Et ce ne serait pas lui, il en était certain.

Bon, en toute honnêteté, il y avait pensé. Cet enfant avait un vrai potentiel. Mais Mendoza était un navigateur, un explorateur au cœur, et il ne voulait pas compromettre la vie de cet enfant comme elle l'avait déjà été au cours de ce voyage. Il ne voulait pas se marier pour lui donner une mère, car il préférait la compagnie d'un bon équipage aux affaires conjugales. De plus, rien ne disait qu'il reviendrait vivant de cette navigation.

Mais la vraie raison était qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Il n'était pas prêt à s'occuper d'un petit être, à devoir l'élever presque seul, à veiller sur lui.

Pas une seconde fois.

Le temps qu'il finisse, l'enfant s'était endormi. Ses mains étaient repliées sur le jouet de fortune, comme un trésor dont il ne voulait pas se séparer. Se levant lentement, Mendoza le ramena à son berceau, le bordant. 

« Dors bien...p'tite tête. »

Un souffle calme lui répondit. Mendoza resta un moment à regarder sa silhouette endormie, avant de se sortir de la nostalgie et de la pièce.

~~~~~ 

Depuis ses plus jeunes années, il voulait devenir marin. La vue des bateaux quittant le port, les célébrations de ceux qui revenaient, les histoires de trésors et de richesses qui attendaient derrière l'océan ont rempli son imagination de promesses qu'il s'est juré de tenir. C'était un rêve aujourd'hui réalisé, un rêve qui aurait pu le rendre heureux. Mais seulement maintenant voyait-il la vérité qui s'y trouvait.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans que la flotte avait quitté l'Espagne. Beaucoup avaient depuis perdu l'espoir d'un jour revoir le port de Sanlúcar, car nombre d'entre eux avaient perdu leur chance au cours des derniers mois. Des jours et des jours de bleu sans fin avaient drainé les espoirs de tout le monde, et ni promesses ni assurances ne sauraient calmer l'équipage. La seule chose qui empêchait une mutinerie était leur nombre si réduit que tout le monde devait y mettre du sien à toute heure pour manœuvrer le dernier bateau restant. Ils s'étaient séparés de la moitié de leur équipage dans les Moluques, et ils ne pouvaient savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Tout le monde devait se serrer les coudes et se surpasser, s'ils voulaient un jour revoir leur pays. Tout le monde devait participer.

Tout le monde. Y compris le petit enfant occupé à « nettoyer » le pont en l'éclaboussant d'eau de mer.

Le _hermanito_ favori de l'équipage était toujours en bonne santé, malgré son mode de vie instable. Il avait désormais presque un an, et heureusement, apprendre à marcher ne fut pas un problème comme Mendoza l'avait craint. Bien qu'il était toujours plus occupé à jouer avec ce qu'il trouvait pour passer le temps, il devenait curieux des choses autour de lui. Il savait par observation à quoi servaient un seau, une corde, une cuillère; il montrait les voiles dès qu'il y avait du vent, la cale quand il avait faim, et disait toujours au revoir au soleil quand il se couchait. Il ne parlait pas encore très bien, mais comprenait ce qu'on lui disait en catalan et en espagnol, ou du moins les mots simples. Et il adorait imiter les actions de l'équipage, même s'il se limitait à porter des objets et retomber sur les fesses. C'était un joyeux petit luron, dont le sourire enjoué les avait plus d'une fois sortis de la mélancolie. Peut-être que c'était ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin, plus encore que de la nourriture ou un but à suivre.

Et alors qu'il grandissait, qu'il apprenait à marcher, à babiller, à faire d'adorables petits trucs de bébé, Mendoza commençait à se rappeler. Parfois, en posant les yeux sur cet enfant, il se souviendrait brièvement de ce que ça avait été, et de tout ce que ça aurait pu être. Mais ça ne durerait guère longtemps, et il se redirait que ce n'était pas le même enfant, que celui-ci était la mascotte du voyage, le petit frère anonyme de l'équipage, un rayon de soleil qui réchauffait les cœurs et les âmes des marins déprimés. Un enfant assez chanceux pour avoir survécu sa première année en haute mer, d'une manière telle que ça ne pouvait être qu'un miracle.

Quand ils rentreront en Espagne, ils devront lui trouver une famille. Ils n'ont jamais rien promis à cet enfant, surtout pas de rester avec lui; une fois l'équipage dissout, leur fraternité hésitante ne sera plus. Mieux valait s'en éloigner avant de s'y attacher, et profiter du fait qu'il soit trop jeune pour s'en souvenir.

Il vaut mieux qu'il oublie tout. Et il en va de même pour l'enfant.

Un tiraillement sur sa cape réveilla Mendoza de son observation de la mer. Baissant la tête, il vit que le _hermanito_ avait une fois encore besoin d'attention.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, aujourd'hui? », demanda-t-il de manière si formelle que c'en était presque drôle. 

L'enfant désigna la mer devant eux. Comprenant, Mendoza le prit dans ses bras, se demandant comment il avait pu prendre autant de poids avec si peu de nourriture, et l'assit doucement sur la barrière du navire, le tenant fermement. D'ici, il avait une meilleure vue de l'eau, des vagues, de l'horizon; et ça n'échouait jamais à le faire rire et applaudir de ses petites mains. Mendoza sourit, s'assurant qu'il ne tombe pas. Si ce voyage venait à s'éterniser, cet enfant pourrait certainement devenir mousse, vu qu'il avait déjà la passion des marins pour le grand bleu.

Une vague caressa l'océan, envoyant de l'écume s'écraser contre la coque. L'enfant applaudit à nouveau, désignant l'eau.

« _Onda, onda!_ », s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

« – Oui, c'est une vague. Une petite. L'océan est calme, on ne verra pas de danger. »

« – Plaf. Plaf plouf! »

« – C'est le bruit des vagues, en effet. Elles font plouf. »

Il fit un bruit de vague avec sa bouche, que l'enfant apprécia. Il regarda l'océan encore un peu, ses yeux d'or attirés par les petites vagues, les poissons ou les oiseaux qu'ils voyaient. Quel curieux bébé, hâtif de tout savoir des choses.

« _Hermanito_. »

L'enfant tourna la tête. 

« ...non, rien. Regarde, il y a un poisson là-bas. »

Son attention se reporta bien vite sur l'eau.

N'ayant pas de nom, il croyait s'appeler « petit frère ». Il avait également l'habitude d'appeler tout le monde « grand frère », car c'était ce à quoi répondait la majeure partie de l'équipage. Ou alors, il n'arrivait pas à retenir les noms de tout le monde, surtout quand les marins semblaient disparaître mystérieusement jour après jour.

C'était si triste d'y penser. Mendoza essayait d'ignorer ce sentiment, de se concentrer sur le présent. D'apprécier la présence et la joie de l'enfant, et de préserver son innocence, qui à son tour apporterait de bonnes choses. C'était ce qui leur manquait, ce qu'ils demandaient, quelque chose que lui ne pouvait leur apporter. Quiconque adopterait cet enfant serait la famille la plus heureuse d'Espagne.

Ils avaient juste à s'en sortir vivants. Ils avaient juste à persévérer, à garder leur volonté de vivre. Ainsi seulement serait-il sain et sauf.

~~~~~ 

En septembre 1519, près de trois cent hommes à bord de cinq navires ont quitté l'Espagne en direction du Nouveau Monde. Et maintenant, presque trois ans plus tard, dix-huit hommes et un enfant sont revenus du premier tour du monde.

Même dans la joie et la célébration de l'équipage et des habitants, on ne pouvait cacher le fait que ce voyage avait été un désastre massif. Les pertes humaines et financières avaient été trop grandes, et pas même les biens rapportés du voyage ne sauraient rembourser les dettes. Clairement, Mendoza avait tout à gagner à partir de Séville au plus vite. Il n'avait pas du tout besoin de se faire accuser, alors que depuis le début il s'était efforcé de garder tout le monde vivant.

Comme il s'en était douté, aucun des survivants n'était en état de garder le _hermanito_ avec eux. Et même s'ils pouvaient, ce dernier n'allait pas quitter les bras de Mendoza si facilement. Peut-être que toute cette protection dont il avait fait preuve avait désigné Mendoza comme le meilleur père de tout l'équipage restant.

Mais Mendoza ne pouvait pas garder cet enfant avec lui. Autant il avait appris à aimer ce petit bout de soleil, autant il n'avait ni les moyens ni l'énergie d'élever un enfant. Alors que le dernier bateau restant s'approchait de la côte espagnole et le voyage de sa fin, il y avait réfléchi et s'était décidé. Et c'était un choix difficile à faire, mais c'était ce qui conviendrait le mieux au petit.

Barcelone était assez loin de Séville pour que personne ne l'y retrouve. L'enfant comprenait déjà le catalan, ce ne serait guère dur pour lui. C'était une bonne ville, avec plein de possibilités, il le savait pour y avoir passé une partie de son enfance. Il savait que le _hermanito_ y trouverait ce dont il avait besoin.

Ce jour-là, ils se contentèrent de marcher en ville. L'enfant, du haut de ses deux ans d'âge, était un petit pressé qui courait partout avec hâte. Mais il écoutait son grand frère, et lui tint la main alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues ensoleillées de la ville.

« 'mano, on va où? », demandait-il. « Bateau? »

« – On ne va pas sur un bateau tout de suite. », répondrait-il. « On s'amuse. »

Et il amènerait son attention sur plein de petites choses, comme des fleurs poussant à travers les pavés, des vêtements de toutes les couleurs pendant d'entre les maisons, des oiseaux volant de toit en toit. Il voyait nombre de ces choses pour la toute première fois, et était aussi excité que possible. Ce qui, bien sûr, l'amena à se fatiguer très vite le soir venu, une fois toute son énergie épuisée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit gars. », le rassura Mendoza. « Viens, laisse-moi te porter. Ce soir, tu dormiras dans un lit douillet. Demain, tu auras plein à manger. Et même après, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de rien. »

L'enfant ne s'inquiéta pas, faisant confiance à Mendoza qui le portait à travers les rues illuminées du crépuscule. Et les propres inquiétudes de Mendoza essayaient de trouver leur résolution, de se convaincre qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Après une courte vadrouille, il trouva enfin un endroit qu'il pensa convenable.

La lourde porte de bois tonna quand il y frappa. Peu après, un vieux moine lui ouvrit, et le laissa entrer.

Il lui fallut du temps. Il lui fallut beaucoup d'explications. Il lui fallut réfuter beaucoup de scepticisme. Mais alors que la nuit s'achevait de tomber, Mendoza avait réussi à assurer l'avenir de l'enfant.

« ...ce que vous me demandez est peu conventionnel, capitaine Mendoza. », dit lentement le père Rodriguez. « Mais je m'en occuperai. Cet enfant a l'air d'avoir besoin de soutien. »

« – Croyez-moi. J'ai vu ce qu'il est capable de faire. Celui qui adoptera ce petit sera le plus chanceux du Vieux Contient. »

Son air confiant est sans doute ce qui poussa le père Rodriguez à accepter sa demande. S'accrochant toujours à lui, le _hermanito_ marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, s'agitant. Le cœur lourd mais l'esprit décidé, Mendoza le tendit au vieux prêtre, qui lui chuchota pour calmer ses rêves.

« Quel bon garçon, en effet. », sourit-il.

Puis, comme se rappelant, il se tourna vers Mendoza.

« Puis-je vous demander si vous lui avez donné un nom? »

Mendoza ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Silencieux, il regarda l'enfant endormi, pensif.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne s'était pas attaché à ce petit bout de soleil. C'était impossible de prétendre qu'il ne lui a pas amené la joie et le sourire quand tout allait mal. Cet enfant des miracles, sauvé de la mort aux mains d'une mer cruelle, et qui en retour les a sauvés de tant d'orages par sa joie seule. Ce petit frère qui leur a tant donné sans même le savoir.

Dans la poche de Mendoza, la petite pièce gravée du soleil pesait lourd de culpabilité, plus encore que de métal. Il avait pensé à la lui rendre, vu qu'il n'aurait plus sa place dans la vie de cet enfant. Mais à la place, il lui était récemment venu à l'idée qu'il se devait de lui donner autre chose en retour.

Peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait tourner la page.

« ...Esteban. », dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Il s'appelle Esteban. »

Son cœur battit fort à l'évocation de ce nom, qu'il n'a pas prononcé depuis des années. Mais le père Rodriguez ne le remarqua pas, et après quelques mots, Mendoza lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Au dehors, la nuit baignait tout d'une pâle noirceur, brisée par les quelques lumières de boutiques et tavernes. Il prit une profonde bouffée du frais air de la ville, et sortit la pièce de sa poche, la regardant un moment.

« Je pourrais me cacher quelques jours. », se dit-il. « Ou bien repartir en voyage. »

Les gravures de la pièce étaient plus prononcées sur l'une des faces. La tenant sur son pouce, il la lança haut dans l'air, et la rattrapa dans sa main; la face gravée refléta la lumière de lune sur ses motifs.

Mendoza sourit.

« L'aventure, alors. »

Et, la remettant dans sa poche, il redescendit vers le port.

~~~~~ 

_« Allez, plus vite! », encouragea Carlos. « On va les rater! »_

_« – Attends-moi! »_

_Les supplications du petit garçon rattrapèrent à peine son aîné qui courait dans les rues, se frayant facilement un chemin entre les foules et les allées étroites au grand outrage des adultes. Il savait qu'il ne devrait sans doute pas laisser Esteban derrière, mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour! Il ne le manquerait pour rien au monde! _

_« Carlos, attends-moi!! »_

_Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre, mais y aller tout seul ne serait pas drôle, donc il pausa sa course folle, laissant le garçon de sept ans le rattraper en haletant._

_« Tu vas trop vite pour moi! », se plaignit-il. « Tia a dit que tu dois tenir la main! »_

_« – Et qui me dit que c'est pas toi qui vas trop lentement? », répondit le garçon de douze ans._

_Esteban bouda de colère, et le poussa du coude, ce qui fit rire Carlos._

_« Oh, allez, p'tite tête! On y est presque. Tu peux le faire. »_

_« – On devrait pas aller aussi loin. Tia a dit que le port est plein de mauvais gens. »_

_« – Ouais, mais Tia elle est pas là, donc soit tu me suis, soit tu rentres à la maison tout seul. »_

_Esteban était sur le point de pleurer, désormais. Et Carlos ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention, donc il lui offrit la main, essayant de le réconforter. Esteban s'y tint fermement, et ils coururent ensemble vers le port, où tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour fêter le départ du navire._

_Ils escaladèrent une pile de barriques, pour avoir une meilleure vue des gens, de la mer, et des imposants vaisseaux qui se tenaient comme des mastodontes de bois et de corde. Il y avait de la musique, il y avait de la joie, et toute la ville s'était rassemblée pour voir ces braves marins partir pour un voyage de plusieurs années. Carlos les encouragea à son tour, sa voix n'étant qu'une note dans la cohue du port, mais il sentit qu'elle ferait quand même la différence._

_Près de lui, Esteban regardait avec appréhension, peu fier de sa présence, mais l'humeur générale semblait le gagner petit à petit. Et quand les voiles blanches se déployèrent, il ajouta sa propre voix aux encouragements, même si elle restait assez timide. Mais Carlos pouvait l'entendre, et elle fit une différence pour lui._

_Finalement, les navires quittèrent le port, emportant avec eux les rêves et les espoirs de Barcelone vers des terres encore inconnues. Carlos les regarda partir, son propre cœur rempli de pensées de royaumes lointains, de trésors cachés et d'aventures épiques; difficile de cacher ce qu'il pensait de telles promesses._

_« Quand je serai grand, je serai marin. », clama-t-il fièrement. « J'explorerai le monde, et je serai riche! »_

_Esteban pouffa, s'asseyant sur les barriques._

_« Tu peux pas être marin. T'as jamais mis le pied sur un bateau! »_

_« – Ça fait longtemps. Mais j'apprendrai! Encore quelques années, et j'aurai l'âge de m'embarquer. J'apprendrai, je deviendrai le meilleur! »_

_Il se tint droit comme une tour, le torse bombé._

_« Je serai à la tête d'une armada! Capitaine Juan Carlos Mendoza, menant une flotte de dix mille hommes! »_

_« – Ça se peut pas, une flotte si grande!! »_

_« – Ben la mienne, elle le sera! »_

_Il rigola, et souleva un Esteban tout excité._

_« Et tu pourrais être...mon second! Commandant Esteban Ricardo Mendoza, un nom craint de tous les ennemis! Fléau des pirates et des Maures, la terreur de la Méditerranée! »_

_« – Fais pas l'idiot! », rit Esteban, se tortillant pour être reposé. « Si t'es capitaine, alors moi aussi je veux être capitaine! »_

_« – De toutes façons, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour manœuvrer mon second bateau. Très bien, vice-capitaine, vous êtes engagé. »_

_Il frotta les cheveux de son frère, mettant ses boucles en bataille. Esteban continua de pouffer de rire, avant que ses yeux ne retombent sur la mer, et qu'il prenne un air contemplatif._

_« ...on va explorer le monde. », dit-il, rêveur._

_« – Ouais. C'est promis. »_

_« – Vraiment? »_

_Carlos acquiesça, et tendit une main._

_« Promis, p'tite tête. Un jour, on se tirera d'ici. »_

_Esteban sourit, et la serra. C'était promis, alors._

_Un jour, se dit Carlos. Un jour, il montrerait à Esteban le monde de là-bas. Un jour, ils verraient les légendaires Cités d'Or de leurs propres yeux._

_Un jour, ils se tireront d'ici._


End file.
